Mining support facility is one of the most indispensable types equipments in underground areas in coal mines. The support facility used in coal mines mainly includes four-link hydraulic supports, the movement locus of a top beam of which is a lemniscate. Please see the content in Section 3, Chapter 3, Volume 5 of “Mining Support Handbook” published by China Coal Industry Publishing House in 1993 and the content related with support facilities in the textbook “Mining Machinery” planned for academies in “the Eleventh Five-Year Plan”, published by China University of Mining and Technology Press in 2010 for details. Four-link hydraulic supports emerged in the 1960s, and were introduced into the coal mining industry in China from the end of the 1970s. However, four-link hydraulic supports have the following drawbacks: 1. the working space and the ventilation area are small, the safety performance and the service performance are poor, and the maintenance and reparation are inconvenient; 2. since the movement locus of its top beam is a lemniscate, one-to-one redesign, trial-manufacturing, and performance test have to be carried out for the hydraulic supports for each use, and the hydraulic supports can be manufactured only after the testing is qualified; consequently, the production efficiency is very low; 3. modular design, standard design, and series design can't be realized for four-link hydraulic supports owing to the structural characteristics of the four-link hydraulic supports; consequently, the design workload is heavy, the production cycle is long, the labor intensity is high, and the production cost is high. In view of the drawbacks of existing four-link hydraulic supports, it is of great practical significance and historic significance to change the technical principle and technical structure of existing hydraulic supports.